


Right Path

by AllThingsHetalia



Category: APH Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia beautiful world, Hetalia: Axis Powers, hws hetalia
Genre: F/M, Germany x Reader - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Werewolf, Werewolf Germany, aph germany - Freeform, germany hetalia - Freeform, hws germany, werewolf germany x reader, werewolf hetalia x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsHetalia/pseuds/AllThingsHetalia
Summary: Werewolf Germany x reader
Relationships: Germany (Hetalia)/Reader, hetalia x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

The woods always provided you comfort. The air was fresher and gave you a chance to clear your head from city ick. You would live out here if it was possible.

The soft crunch of crisp leaves beneath your feet gave you copious amounts of serotonin. Birds would chirp loudly overhead, having their own little conversations. The only thing that happened to dampen your mood was a small rock somewhere in your boot. You even enjoyed the weight of your backpack on your shoulder as it signified an adventure.

You had only seen 2 people on the trail so far. It looked like a couple who had come out here to make out in the forest. You cringed childishly at the thought. You supposed it was better than someone making out in a restaurant.

You suddenly came to a fork in the path. The left path looked clear and didn’t have any twigs on the trail. All the trees were full and bushy and the sun filtered through the trees.

The right path was almost the complete opposite. You almost brought out your phone to take a picture. Twigs and leaves covered most of the path. The trees were still full but lacked a vibrant green color. It was almost completely cloudy.

The curious part of you made you turn towards the right path. While the logical, slightly scaredy-cat version of you ached to turn around and go down the left path. Taking a deep breath you stepped towards the right path and as soon as you did the wind slammed against you and the dark trees. You tensed and planted your feet hard against the soil so you didn’t tumble over. You looked behind you to see if anyone else witnessed it.

No one was there. Deciding to not let it deter you from your self made adventure you took a few more cautious steps. When nothing happened you took a few more, then a few more. You were at your normal walking speed, as you looked around the glim forest. The farther you went the more fog you encountered. A deer crossed your path, scaring the living hell out of you.

You blushed deeply as your scream echoed through the forest. “Relax.” You scolded to yourself. The fog started to get heavier and heavier and if you were in your right mind you would turned around, but you felt like you had something to prove. How cool would it be to tell your grand kids about the time you almost died in the forest?

You may have cursed yourself when you thought of death because a loud howl sounded off in the distance. You didn’t know there were wolves here. Well if there was prey there must be predator. “I should probably turn around.” You muttered to yourself. You stopped in your tracks and took a deep breath enjoying the musty air. Turning around your heart fell into your stomach. Sweat immediately covered your body, and your hands reached around to your backpack hoping for some form of weapon.

5 wolves descended out of the fog. The more you looked around you realized the fog seemed to clear around you, making it easy for them to spot you. Their determined brown eyes bore into your body. You tried to remember everything you had heard or seen about wolves. You knew that if you needed to scare a bear away being really loud and overwhelming their senses may help with that. You quickly screamed as loud as you could and kicked some leaves and soil at the large canines. As you flung your leg back and forth you kicked a large heavy stick hitting one of the wolves directly in the snout.

You had to stop the instant reflex to apologize. The wolves shrunk back at the loud noises and assaults. Your throat ached and you were surprised you were able to hold sound for that long. “Get back!” You shrieked. You took a few steps back wondering if it was a good idea to run. You bet they would just chase you and you knew you wouldn’t be able to outrun them. They were made to hunt.

One of the wolves in the middle who was bigger than the rest of them took a few warning steps forward. You moved forward as well kicking more leaves and dirt into his face. The large wolf sneezed and shook out his head to get rid of the dirt. The wolf glared at you with a new determination which made you gulp.

You opened your mouth to scream again. The harsh sound scraped your throat as it exited your mouth filling the forest. A deep, powerful growl overlapped with your scream making you cut yourself off. You looked down at the wolves and watched as they stared at you with scared eyes and quickly scurried away. You would have laughed if it wasn’t for the fact that you felt eyes watching you.

You quickly spun around and your knees completely gave out. Another wolf. Except this one was different. If you stood up it’s back would almost reach the top of your head. It’s hair was a light tan color- almost blonde except for a large black spot on its chest. It had a few light scars around its legs and a deeper one on its chest.

What caught your attention the most was its eyes. Those eyes were nothing like the previous wolves you saw. They were a light blue and the stared at you with such deep emotion you wondered for a moment if this was actually an animal. It felt like it was staring through your soul. The animals brow was furrowed and as time went on its eyes became softer and softer, and even held in some tears that threatened to fall. The animal kept eye contact with you and you couldn’t break it even if you wanted to. You didn’t know what was going on in the animals mind but you weren’t scared.

You watched it with careful eyes as it took a few small steps towards you. It got low to the ground, causing its stomach to scrap against the forest floor. It would shuffle towards you and then stop. You realized it was trying not to scare you.

“I’m not afraid of you.” You gasped, more to yourself than the wolf. The wolf’s ears piped up and it quickly closed the gap between the two of you. It laid down directly in front of you, it’s face so close you could feel it’s gentle breaths. Even when you were sitting down the wolf was an inch or two taller than you as it laid there. “This is the weirdest day of my life.” You mumbled. The wolf jolted softly and it seemed like a wolf version of a chuckle. The wolf’s front legs were resting on either side of you, encasing you closer to its body.

“Can I pet you?” You asked. Your fingers itched to rake themselves through the thick fur. You should have been more surprised when the wolf seemed to understand you. It gently raised its head to the sky giving you full access to its neck and chest. Your hand immediately darted out and sunk into the heavenly fur. An immediate purr/groan left the wolf as it pressed itself closer against you.

A soothing shock wave fell over you making a small gasp leave your throat. Warmth flooded your body, causing your hands to leave its fur. The warmth immediately left your body. You pressed your hands against the wolf again and felt the warmth instantly flood back in to your body. You continued this action a few times, causing the wolf to huff softly in annoyance. “Sorry.” You apologized. The wolf lowered its head and nuzzled the side of its head against you. Its head was so big it took up most of your upper half. Your body seems to melt and you rested your body against the side of its head. Your fingers scratched right behind its ear, giggling when the wolf’s back leg kicked at its stomach.

“Why aren’t I scared? And why haven’t you eaten me?” You pondered. Your fingers danced in his fur and he cut off his purrs. Its icy eye opened and it backed away from you so it could look you in the eye. You looked at the wolf curiously. The wolf leaned forward and pressed its forehead against yours. You would have questioned it but you were too deep into a blissful warmth.

‘Because this was meant to happen.’ You yelped and scrambled away from the wolf. Your eyes darted around the forest looking for the owner of that honey voice. The wolf whimpered and took a step forward but you held your hand out causing him to stop.

“Who said that?!” You stood up for the first time in about an hour and backed away from the wolf. “This has to be a dream.” The wolf shook its head, looking at you with worry. Your legs worked on their own and you stumbled backwards and the wolf walked forward ready to catch you Incase you fell. Panic rose in your throat and your eyes the trees suspiciously. The oddity of the whole situation finally started to catch up to you.

A huge wolf. A euphoric warmth every time you touched. This was a wild animal. Those small wolves from before could tear you to shreds, but this wolf could eat you alive. You felt light headed, and your knees buckled from the invisible weight on your shoulders. You gripped your backpack straps and suddenly took of in a sprint.

The wolf grunted from behind you and you could barley make it anywhere when it bit your backpack causing you to fall to the ground. You flailed desperately underneath the large beast. You somehow ended on your back, the backpack making the ground even more uncomfortable. The wolf leaned forward and you knew for sure you were a goner.

Instead of taking off Your head the wolf pressed its forehead against yours once again.

‘Please calm down.’ A deep voice entered your mind. It sounded like a thought. Like when you talk to yourself in your mind. Except it wasn’t you and you can’t control what the voice says. ‘You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep freaking out.’

“Is that you?” You asked aloud, opening your eyes to look at the wolf. You quickly rolled your eyes. Wolves can’t talk.

‘We can.’ You jumped.

“Can you read my thoughts?” You asked. Your hands gripped at the leaves and soil under you like you could dig yourself a hole to hide in.

‘Yes and you don’t have to talk out loud.’ The wolf hummed. It’s voice had the same effect as its touch. Warm and calming.

‘How are you doing that?’ You didn’t open your mouth this time to ask that.

‘I’m going to say this and I don’t want you to freak out.’ You nodded your head in a silent agreement that you wouldn’t freak out.

‘What do you know about werewolves?” The deep voice questioned.

‘Is this a trick?’ You thought.

‘No, now answer the questioned.’ The wolf demanded. You gasped when he reminded you he could read you thoughts.

‘I watched twilight and read a few fan fictions.’ You responded. The voice chuckled and it almost lulled you to sleep. The soft vibrations of it seemed to surround your brain.

‘Well remember that baby Jacob imprints on?’ The wolfs question snapped you awake. You nodded your head too relaxed to really answer. ‘Well that’s what happened to me. I heard you screaming while I was on a hunt and felt something inside me. I needed to help you. Then when we made eye contact, I knew it was you.’ His voice was soft and caring. He was trying not to freak you out. ‘You’re my mate or soulmate, whatever you want to call it.’ He continued. The wolf disconnected his forehead from yours so he could watch your face.

His presence left your head making your head ache slightly. It felt very empty and your body felt cold again. You leaned forward and pressed your forehead against his again, sighing in bliss when you were warm again. You couldn’t see it but that little action made him very happy and his tail wagged to prove it.

‘But that’s impossible werewolves don’t exist.’ You assured him. He huffed causing a small giggle to escape you.

‘Then how do you explain everything that has happened? I can read your thoughts and your going to tell me werewolves aren’t real. Whatever ideas you have of what exists and doesn’t, forget them. They don’t apply.’ He reasoned. He nuzzled his head against yours waiting for a response.

Your mind was lagging severely. Between being on cloud nine and having to process all this information you could barely keep up. You tried to start a sentence multiple times but just couldn’t. The wolf above you sense what was going on.

‘You aren’t use to this feeling. Let yourself sleep. I’ll take care of you.’ The wolf didn’t move even after he finished his sentence. Knowing that if he moved you would wake up and feel cold and alone. Having you sedated was easier than having to chase you down. Even if it was easy to catch you. 

‘I’ve got you mein kleiner wolf.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfamiliar places and people

When you awoke you felt clear headed, more than you had in a long time. Your part time job and schooling didn’t even cross your mind like it usually would when you rose in the morning. The nervous anxiousness that would usually strike your heart didn’t. You curled yourself deeper into the soft sheets, and pulled them above your head to block out the cold. Your eyelids fell again and you drifted back into a peaceful sleep. 

When you woke up again the first thing that entered your senses was the smell of food. The pain in your stomach made itself known as you popped your head out of the warm bubble you had created. 

You were in a small room. It had a bed, a few chairs, a table and your ordinary kitchen appliances. The front door was wide open and you were able to see you were in a small clearing. Trees bordered around you. You pushed the blankets further down and rested your foot against the cold wood floor. You pushed yourself up so you were standing and slowly made your way to the door perring out it, resting your body against the doorframe. 

Lines and lines of small houses were to your left. You seemed to be the last house in your row. Your eyes scanned around for the large wolf, assuming he had dragged you here. The door opened in the house next to you and you quickly tried to shut the door. 

“Hey easy now, Frau.” A hand pressed against the door, stopping you from shutting it. The door was easily pushed open more and a man poked his head in, startling you. His eyes were soft and playful, but their unnatural red color made you shrink back. “Don't be scared. I promise the Awesome me would never, ever lay a hand on my brother's little play thing.” You scrunched your nose at his words. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” You insisted pushing the door back at him trying to create some distance. 

“I must admit, you are being very calm. If I woke up and didn’t know where I was I would be fighting my way out.” The pale man tsked. 

“I haven’t been given a reason to fight.” You pressed back. His red eye lit up a little and they looked you up and down. “But I have a feeling that might change.” You muttered, catching his gaze. He held one hand up in surrender. 

“I promise you won’t, at least not with me.” He swore. He backed his head away from the door and looked around his surroundings. “Some people here are testy though.” He smirked looking back at you. “I’m Gilbert. You’ll grow to love me, don’t worry.” He didn’t give you a chance to introduce yourself as he ducked his head out of the doorway, causing you to fall forward and slam the door shut. You cringed at the loud sound, backing away. You heard a chuckle from the other side and the door opened again. You rubbed your sore wrist and glared at the albino. Gilbert suddenly cringed and massaged his temples. He furrowed his snowy eyebrows in deep concentration, and his eyes glazed over. 

“Are you okay?” You mumbled, looking him up and down curiously. His eyes returned to the vibrant color and he nodded at you assuringly. 

“Your mate is very protective.” Gilbert hummed. He plopped down in one of the chairs next to the door and stretched obnoxiously. 

“I still don’t know what that means.” You insisted. “I don’t even know what's going on.” You grumbled the last part to yourself. The room was silent for a moment and you had a feeling Gilbert was trying to think of something to say. Lets review:

1\. You were almost killed by wolves  
2\. You then were saved by an even bigger wolf   
3\. Then you had this weird euphoric out of body experience   
4\. Then you woke up in an unfamiliar place

“Oh my, I don’t know what's going on.” You whispered, you sat on the bed and stared at the floor in wonder. “This stuff happens in horror MOVIES! 

“Oh Gott, are you freaking out? You’re freaking out aren’t you?” Gilbert butted in. 

“I’m not freaking out though! That's the thing!!!” You shouted standing up straight. Gilbert watched you with nervous eyes and he kept glancing at the door. 

“Okay, Okay, Calm down.” Gilbert soothed, He stood up and raised his arms out to you, like he was expecting you to fall. 

“I AM CALM!” You shouted. 

“OBVIOUSLY NOT!” Gilbert shouted back. 

Before you could continue your duel, the door quickly opened again causing both your attentions to turn. You got a severe sense of Deja Vu when a pair of icy eyes immediately clashed with yours. 

“What took you so long? She was 3 seconds away from making a run for it.” Gilbert scolded. His words went in one ear and out the others as you both maintained steel eye contact. “Can you at least move so I can leave. I feel like you two are about to rip each other's clothes off.” His statement actually captured your attention and you sent him a glare. “Wow she really is your mate, isn’t she?” The Albino winced at your gaze and squished his way out the door. 

“Stop saying THAT!” You growled. 

“You are.” You gasped and looked back at the tall blonde actually getting a good look at him. Your pants would be on fire if you didn’t admit he was attractive. He was extremely tall and he had to duck his head to get into the door. He was incredibly broad and very bulky, but not in a bodybuilder way. He had a cleft chin and he seemed to have permanent frown lines etched into his face. His nose was larger and had a bump in it, but it matched his overall look perfectly. His blonde hair was slicked back except on a few strands that didn’t want to cooperate. You noticed his face began to get redder and redder the longer you stared at him, and you figured it was from your unbreaking stare, forgetting to remember that he could read your thoughts. 

“That’s the first time I’ve heard your voice out loud.” You smiled. It didn’t soothe you as much as it did when it was in your mind, but it was still nice to listen to. “And seeing you without fur.” You smiled lightly, looking over his frame again. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt and a pair of tan pants, with a leather belt looped through. 

“I’m sure you’re anxious to know what is going on.” He walked past you and over to the stove checking the soup before, grabbing two bowls out of the cabinet. He served up two bowls full of soup and placed them both on the table. “I’ll tell you everything, but I know you must be hungry.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions and Pain

You didn’t have a care in the world as you shoveled spoonful after spoonful of soup into your mouth. The man sitting across from you watched you with amusement, before digging into his own bowl. It wasn’t until the bowl was empty did you finally feel like you could ask a question. 

“You want more?” He asked, already working on his second bowl. You bit your lip, wanting another bowl, but feeling it was rude. “That’s a yes.” He chuckled. He gripped your bowl and walked back over to the stove filling it up again. “Don’t be afraid to ask me things.” He tapped his finger against the rim of the bowl, but you knew his words had a deeper meaning than that. 

“What’s your name?” You blurted. It was the first thing that came to your mind as you peered at the “stranger” from behind your spoon. He was a stranger, but he didn’t feel like one. 

“Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidt.” He replied. He raised an eyebrow at you silently asking. 

“Y/N L/N.” You looked back down at your soup taking a few spoonfuls into your mouth. “I’m sorry, but I still don’t understand any of this.” You sighed. “I know what it means but why does it pertain to me?! I-I.” You stammered trailing off. “I think you have the wrong person.” You looked at him with careful eyes. 

“If I had the wrong person I would be able to do all the things we’ve done so far. Like communicate without speaking, I can read your thoughts, you feel calm around me.” He insisted. “I wouldn’t be able to do that with a human- unless they were my mate.” 

“I still feel like this is all some dreamy fairy tale.” You sighed. 

“I can prove it. I’ll shift right here.” Ludwig began to get up before you held your hand up to stop him. 

“No, I know that that wolf was you, but I still don’t understand. How come no one knows about you?” You questioned. 

“You do know about us. All of you just think it’s fiction.” 

“Are vampires real?” Ludwig nodded his head. You winced and leaned back against your seat. 

“They aren’t bad. One of my brother's best friends is a Vamp.” You looked ahead of you at the blonde in awe. “I don’t expect you to fully understand it yet.” 

“Do you have a pack?” 

“Yes, all the houses around here belong to a pack member. The houses get bigger as the family grows.” 

“Why doesn't your brother live with you? He’s family right?” 

“He lives next door. It’s Gilbert.” You ‘ohhed’. 

“That’s why he was bothering me.” You muttered. “Hey if I was really that important to you why weren’t you here when I woke up? And you left the door open!” You interrogated. 

“I didn’t want you to get scared, with my being here. And I left the door open so I could see you. I was just over in the forest and with the door open I could get a clear view of you.” Ludwig explained. 

“I was more scared seeing your brother.” You sighed. Ludwig nodded his head in agreement. 

“I knew he wouldn’t hurt you, but you didn’t know that.” 

“I thought werewolves can only be with each other?” You change the subject. 

“Sometimes they are. You can be mates with anyone. It’s chosen very carefully by the matchmaker. As soon as a werewolf is born she casts some spell or something that connects two souls together. No one really knows how it works, we just know that it does work.” 

“I still don’t understand why she chose me.” You mumbled. “No offense! It’s just that there are over 7 billion people on this earth and she chose me. I’m nothing special.” You muttered. 

“It happened for a reason. But you have to be special to be paired with a shifter.” 

“Do you have an alpha?” Ludwig shook his head. 

“We did for a really long time, but then decided it would be better if everyone had an equal say in things that went on around here.” Ludwig grabbed both your empty soup bowls and asked if you wanted more. You shook your head because you were stuffed. He filled up his bowl again and sat back down. 

“So you went from being a monarchy, to a democracy?” You asked slowly. 

“Good Analogie. Yes and there is still technically an Alpha, but he just doesn’t hold all the power. He use to be in charge of the military but he decided he didn’t want to do it anymore.” 

“You guys have a military?” You looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Yes, we have to be prepared. We aren’t the only pack you know.” You whispered a few words of disbelief under your breath. 

“Who took it over after he retired?” You asked. Ludwig smiled to himself. 

“Gilbert.” You coughed as you choked on your spit. “But he’s retired now too.” 

“Gilbert?!? And how is he retired, he’s young?” 

“Well, Gilbert is a lot more than he lets on to be and he quit after his mate passed away.” You gasped and place your hand over your heart. 

“His mate died?” You whispered. “When?” 

“Well he never met them, but you can just feel when they are gone. He said it was like his heart left his body. He didn’t want to do anything, let alone be in charge of anyone.” You suddenly felt overwhelming guilt flow through you. “Don’t be guilty. He’s gotten a lot better and he would prefer if you didn’t treat him any differently.” 

“How could you tell I felt guilty?” You placed your hands in your lap again. 

“I can feel your emotion too.” 

“Of course you can.” You sighed. “Hey how come I can’t read your mind? Or feel your emotions?” You asked, moving towards the edge of your seat. 

“Because you aren’t a werewolf.” You huffed and leaned back in your seat. 

“That’s not fair. If I’m your mate, I should have all the cool benefits too.” You pouted childishly. 

“You will, but we should wait a while on that.” Ludwig interjected. You looked at him curiously as he filled up his bowl again. He could sure eat a lot. But considering how big he was he obviously needed heavy fuel. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well if you wanted to become a werewolf, which I hope you do. We would have to go to the matchmaker and do a whole series of steps to turn you.” Ludwig sat back down in front of you. 

“Is it painful?” You whispered worriedly. Ludwig pursued his lips for a long moment like he was debating on whether to tell you the truth or not. He slowly nodded his head. 

“It can be quite painful.” 

“Can be?” You pressed. 

“It is painful.” He answered firmly. 

“How do you know?” 

“I wasn’t born a werewolf.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know"

“You weren’t born a werewolf?!” You shouted. Ludwig nodded his head in agreement.

“Gilbert found me in the woods when I was a baby and had me turned when I was little. He didn’t know it would hurt as bad as it did.” 

“That’s why you two don’t look alike!” You exclaimed, like you had just solved a mystery. Ludwig chuckled. 

“Yes that’s why.” 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that as a baby.” Your heart panged in your chest. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore. It was better for me. Made me tough.” Ludwig smiled. You smiled too as you saw a dimple pop out of his left cheek. 

“Does everyone have their own job? Or do all of you just live here for free?” You asked, shifting in your seat. 

“This land is issued out by the Government, but yes we all have our own jobs.” 

“Wait the government knows about you? Why haven’t they said anything?” You rested your chin in your palm and your elbow on the table. 

“How would you react if the government told you werewolves were living in the forest only 35 miles away from when people walk everyday?” You ‘ohhed’ again. 

“I would be scared.” You mumbled. “What’s your job?” You quickly asked, hoping to lighten the mood. 

“Well after Gil retired I took over the military.” 

“Isn’t that dangerous?” You winced. 

“Not at the moment. We haven’t had a war since Gilbert left. He was always looking for a fight. I was like that too in the beginning. We never got in a war, but we had our fair share of battles.” 

“Aren’t battles just part of a war?” 

“Not for us. Wars are written agreements and have a set of rules you have to follow. Whereas battles are just like bar fights, but with a lot more claws.” Ludwig chuckled. 

“You fight in wolf form?” 

“Of course! When you're a wolf you’re almost invincible. When we are humans, we are a lot more vulnerable.” 

“This is making my head hurt.” You mumbled, pressing a hand against your head. “Let me guess, you can feel my headache too?” 

Ludwig shook his head. 

“No actually. That was bred out of werewolves a while ago, because it wasn’t beneficial. Especially if you are a warrior, you don’t want your mate feeling pain.” You sighed in relief. 

“So if you get stabbed, I won’t feel it?” You assured. 

“Yes I promise.” 

“Will you always just be able to read my thoughts?” 

“When you become a werewolf you have the ability to block me out so I can’t hear your thoughts or even speak to you in your mind like I am able to.” 

“It really sucks to be human doesn't it?” You giggled. A comfortable silence washed over you. You would both make eye contact and look away, nothing about it was awkward though. “What’s gonna happen to me?” You asked after a while. Ludwig looked at you in confusion, trying to get more detail. 

“I mean do I stay here with you? Or do I go back to my job and school?” You furrowed your brows, hoping he would give you the answer you wanted. 

“Well, normally you would stay here with me.” He started. “If you want to go to work and school though I understand. I would prefer that you lived here with me though, unless you are uncomfortable with it.” You smiled at his passive plea. 

“Well I hate my job.” You chuckled. “But I do really want to finish my schooling. Especially because I already paid for the year.” You explained. Ludwig smiled understandably. “And I guess I could live here. Would we have to share a bed?” You blushed, looking over at the bed. It was a large bed, but you had a hunch that Ludwig would take up most of it. 

“No. I can sleep on the floor if you want.” Ludwig offered. You quickly shook your head. 

“I can’t kick you out of your own bed.” You gasped. Ludwig was about to correct you and say ‘our bed’ but he quickly stopped himself. It did hurt him that you didn’t want to share a bed, but he knew this was a possibility. You not immediately warming up to him. “We can share a bed. We are mates after all aren’t we?” That comment made him chipper up immediately. 

“I promise I won’t do anything to make you uncomfortable.” 

“I know.”


End file.
